


Waiting

by ad_iuficium



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_iuficium/pseuds/ad_iuficium
Summary: Molly Hooper wasn't always alone. She has someone she loved but he left. For a very long time. She certainly didn't expect him to appear just like that out of the blue. Jonathan Pine and Molly Hooper had a past together. But how about a future? Multi-fic. 6 or 7 chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've started a new fic as you can see. This one is about Molly Hooper and  
> Jonathan Pine from The Night Manager, a tv mini-series on BBC. Jonathan is played  
> by the magnificent and lovely Tom Hiddleston. Search it on the net if you haven't  
> watched it yet. DO IT. Please. Watch it. It's precious. You're missing quite a lot. I  
> can't find the show in the category of TV Shows in so I'll just leave this here. I've  
> already written six chapters on this so you'll get more. I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except some posters of the series. And the series-tie-in  
> book that I'm still waiting to receive in the post. Mailmen hate me, apparently.

Molly was always waiting. Time certainly wasn't Molly's friend. Time never helped her to either forget or get anything at all. She hated having to wait. But there was nothing else to do but wait.

Molly would always wait. Be it her decision or otherwise. But really, it was never that. And now she was waiting once more.

Jonathan.

That was the first name. The last one pained Molly too much to say out loud. He gave her promises. Oh, so many promises. But did he keep them? No. He aspired to become like his beloved father, who loved T.S.Elliot. He wanted to fight. And Molly loved him too much to cut his wings off. And so she let him.

And Molly was, then, left to wait again. Poor girl. After all those dreams about the future... A joined future. And he left. And forgot her in the process. The letters lessened and lessened and someday both parties stopped writing to the other. Both, however for different reasons. Him for lack of time and thought and she due to heartache.

Years passed. 

Molly all the same never forgot. And Sherlock and his bluntness didn't help her forget. No, not at all. He reminded Molly of what she'd lost. Or maybe it was never hers to lose. He might have never been hers at all.

And Molly was sure he had forgotten her. Jonathan, that is to say. No, Sherlock. The latter couldn't care less if she dropped dead. She was used to being used. Being alone after Jonathan left changed her. Gone was the cheery, outgoing and sweet girl she once was. Her best friend was a feline and some close friends that resided in Greece.

She was alone. And Molly's greatest fear was being alone. Forgotten. Abandoned. She thought she was good. A good and kind person. She always tried to care for others. She brought John coffee when he was forced to sleep in the lab at night along with a blanket. She adored Mrs. Hudson and helped her in any way she could. Like a daughter to her mother.

But it is not enough. She never was enough. Otherwise, Jonathan wouldn't leave her. No, would have stayed. For her. But that didn't happen.

Molly was 30 and the only man in her life that she loved aside from William, her father, was Jonathan. She cared for Sherlock, John and Lestradelike she would for her brothers. Even if they ignored her presence in the world. At least John and Greg were a bit appreciative. Greg asked her once why she was being helpful when it was not her place to help. She hadn't replied then because she didn't want to vocalize her inner thoughts. 

Lacking was a great disadvantage. And that's why she worked. Helped and worked. She had published six papers in four years and she had more projects going on. Teaching was her thing too, lately. She knew her life couldn't be filled with love, a caring husband and babies so she tried to help in other ways.

After all, tht research Molly was being paid well. She was a well-sought-after doctor. Harvard had offered her a position. Cambridge had too. And other Research Institutes but she remained at Bart's. And nobody except her boss, Mike, knew any of the above. For everyone, Molly Hooper was just a pathologist working at a hospital. Mike Stanford was like a father to her. As hers died early on and didn't get the chance to see how great she had become. And how alone she really was.

It was Molly's birthday today. However, she had a conference to attend after work so she'd have to dress accordingly. 

A fitting knee- length black dress with a red cardigan and her black kitten heels were her chosen outfit. The heels were her favorite shoes of those she owned and fit perfectly into her little feet. Minimal makeup with brown tones followed and she was ready. No time to pin her hair up. Breakfast was in order too.

It was a day like no other but Molly had a strange feeling inside. 'Something will happen today.' she thought. Most of the time her hunch did her justice and she hoped nothing out want would happen. Finally ready, the young registrar picked up her bag and left her comfy home.

If only she knew what awaited her later on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. John Le Carre is a wonderful mystery writer!   
>  P.S. My book hasn't arrived yet from Ebay. :(

It was ordinary at work. Sherlock had texted earlier demanding some results. Everything ready, Molly waited for him while doing other tests for a case of Lestrade's. She'd have to leave in less than an hour from work to get to the conference. The pathologist dropped some papers on the floor accindentaly when the door of the lab opeend. Knowing it was Sherlock and probably John she bends down to get them.

"Hello. I'll give you your tests in a jiffy," she said not looking at the door at all. 

"It's ok. I can wait." The person who was definitely not Sherlock said with amusement from his place at the door.

Molly froze. She hadn't heard that voice in years. Ten years to be exact. A bloody decade and he chose to show himself in her face now?! But the voice hadn't changed in a bit. Maybe it was slightly deeper and more masculine but all the same she remembered. She remembered how that particular voice told her 'I love you's in the mornings. 'Goodbye' was the last word she had heard from that voice. From him.

Yes. It was indeed him. It was Jonathan. Jonathan Pyne. Her former lover and doomed love of her life.

She stood up with her papers in her right hand and set eyes on him for the first time in ten years. He seemed to be taking her in too.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she said with a steady and calm voice despite her inner turmoil.

"So you have forgotten me." he said.

"Oh, no sir. I'm not the one that has forgotten people and promises. I once thought I knew a Jonathan. I loved him even. But I have no recollection of you." the pathologist said with fire in her eyes. Her stubbornness and fierceness on display after a decade. Nice. Maybe it was time for a change.

At that precise moment, two figures entered the room followed by a third. Sherlock, John, and Greg were looking between the female doctor and the tall man who had barely entered the lab. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. 

The man, John thought, was taller than Sherlock by a few inches. Slender and thin with dirty blonde hair that curled slightly on his head. He had bright blue eyes and a body to die for. He was wearing a blue designer's suit with a slightly opened write shirt that put Sherlock's clothes to shame. When he turned to greet them, Johnn saw through him. They were alike. Certainly not in height. He was definitely in the military once. Though it was long ago. The short doctor may have picked a few tricks from the consulting detective's book.

John saluted him when their eyes met, as a soldier would salute another one. The anonymous till now man saluted back and offered his hand.

"Jonathan Pyne. Nice to meet you," he said with a polite smile.

"John Wats-"

Of course, he wouldn't be able to finish his greetings as his best friend interfered.

"There's no time for niceties. Time is of great essence. Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" the dark haired man rudely asked.

Before Jonathan could reply though, a voice that was once sweet as honey spoke with emphasis to the detective. 

"This is not YOUR lab!" Molly was getting tired with all of them already. 

"You are MY pathologist, Molly. Hence, MY lab." he finished with a smug smile.

"I'm not YOUR pathologist! You are alive! You don't actually need one! Jesus!" after a deep breath she added, "What's gotten into you today?!"

Another person entered the lab. Usually, it was silent, thought Molly. Did they all have to come today?! Seeing Donovan, Molly instantly felt a headache coming.

"Hello freak." the woman said. "Hello, freak's company. Whose the new guy?" the- god make her- detective's assistant asked. The question asked with a vague finger pointing at Jonathan.

For the first time in years, Molly talked back at the annoying female that had caused significant wounds in the pathologist self-confidence.

"I'm really not in the mood for you, right now, Donovan. What do you want?" she said with a tired sigh.

"I want the results of Mr. Brown's toxicology. Are you ok, poppet? Did the freak insult you again? Are your lips too small for the rest of you again? They seem bigger today. Did you go to the doctor I recommended you the other day?" Donovan feigned interest and looked appreciatedly as the forensic registar lowered her gaze to the ground. She loved riling her up every time she saw the small woman. She was such an easy target.

John and Jonathan were ready to come to the pathologist's rescue but the new arrival at the room didn't allow them to voice their thoughts on that horrid woman.

"Molly, darling. You should leave now if you don't want to be stuck in traffic."

The unresolved tension could be easily seen by Mike Stanford just as he entered. He guessed it just by Molly's tense stiff posture and John's death glare at Donovan. 

Poor girl. He wasn't prepared however for the blond man that was standing near Watson. He couldn't be... He couldn't possibly be Molly's Jonathan. Even if his instinct told him that he was the one and only. The young pathologist was like a daughter to him as his was killed in an accident years ago. She had told him everything about the young man that broke her heart. What a mess! The girl would never have a break. And on her birthday too. Maybe he could give her her present another day? Probably.

Molly relaxed and gave a genuine smile to the older man that was her boss, mentor and father figure. 

"Yes, thank you, Mike. I'll leave shortly."

After a meaningful glance in her eyes, Mike departed. The birthday girl busied herself with finding the files Donovan and Sherlock required in her files. When she finally found them Molly handed them respectively and got into her office. She put her Burberry coat over her red jacket. Taking her big handbag that contained her laptop and things 

When outside she faced the crowd minus the she-devil. They were looking at her in an odd way but 'let them look' she thought. 

"Goodbye gentlemen." the pathologist said smiling and nodding to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to hear your thoughts even though I think that no one reads this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Waiting was a bitch and Jonathan knew that.

Years. He waited years to see her again but why? Because he was stubborn? Headstrong?

It was true that Jonathan had abandoned life. At first, he thought that the rush found in the battlefield would cover the loss of his father but it didn't. And then he had to bear the loss of his beloved Molly too. They were only 21 but they wanted to grow old together. Have children together and the like.

But he himself destroyed everything. It was his fault, he knew it. Being a manager in hotels and sleeping all alone at night pained him. But it was still his fault. All those wasted years that could have been spent with Molly lost. But could they be found again? 

Had she found someone to satisfy her needs? To call her beloved husband? To be the father of her children? Did she have any children? And if so who did they look like? All those questions tortured Jonathan day and night. For years.

He was thirty years old and working at the Nefertiti Hotel when everything started. Sofia Anachan. She was one of many but her death alerted him. He had to make the world right in a way. Believe it or not, he only thought of Molly. A dangerous world for her and her children when he could do something about it and change it? Richard Roper was going down.

That's when everything started, indeed. And it all ended too in less than a year. Richard or the famous 'Dicky' was killed by his last associates as did Lord Longbottom. The latter's wife resided peacefully without any nannies around in Italy and Roper's son was with his mother. Jed left for Ilinois to take her son from her sister and raise him herself. He was invited, of course. What else would he want, right? He was a multimillionaire and could do whatever he wanted. 

But all this made him realize something.

He was full of regrets. Not having a family. Not having a home. Not having his Molly. Not living in his dear London. Things had to change.

So, with that in mind, Jonathan asked Angela Bair for info about Molly Hooper. She had questioned him at first but did as he requested. After learning everything there was to learn in her file he decided to try once more. He had all the good intentions to fight for his love. If Molly wanted him to, of course.

He would move heaven and earth if she asked it of him. He hoped to win her back and keep her as his forever. He hoped and wished, anyway.

And with all that in mind, he returned home. England. London. At least, London resembled home for him. And Molly. With Angela's help, he returned without any charges against him. So, his integrity and name were intact. And Jonathan Pyne he was once more. No Andrew Bartch. He never liked that name.

There was an east wind coming, he mused.

Jonathan knew that today was Molly's birthday and had chosen intentionally that exact day to reappear in her life. When they were together, he would wake up before her and prepare her favorite breakfast. He would then wait for her to wake up. Sun's rays painting her face in a natural light, showcasing her delicate figure and making her look like an angel. Oh, how beautiful she was in the mornings. She was a sight to behold. After she awoke they would kiss again and again and make love for hours. It was always amazing with her. The others that followed held no candle to her. The heart was obviously involved. She was brilliant. Always.

And Jonathan wanted her again. Taking a deep breath he entered the lab. She was still studying pathology when he left. One wouldn't expect it by looking at her but he always supported her. His dear sweet love.

And it was for her sake that he wore his new blue suit. And the crisp white shirt that showed his muscles. It was her favorite color. She had said to him once that she loved the blue of his eyes. When they were together her closet was half filled with blue clothes.

When he finally entered he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. A woman's clothed behind wasn't in his mind something he would see. The bent figure spoke and a silent gasp went out of him. The lovely derriere he was looking at was his Molly's. He responded with amusement in his voice knowing that she definitely didn't expect to see him. And why would she anyway.

She turned. Oh god, what a lovely sight she was. Her always slim figure was adorned with a black fitting dress. Her long neck was bare. Her lovely face wore little make up that did everything to show her dear face. Her lips were painted a daring red that reminded him of the roses he used to give her. She kept her ginger hair longer than he remembered. If he could he would take her right there.

Her behavior though confused him. He couldn't figure out whether she was pleased and happy to see him or not. And the arrival of her colleagues didn't help.

'Your lab? Your pathologist?' he angrily thought. 'My Molly, arsehole!'

Or is she? Could she be? Could they be together again? But before the doubt could set in another one came in. A woman who insulted his Molly. He wanted to talk back and could see that the short man who introduced himself as John wanted too. Then this Mike came in and magically Molly was herself again. He seemed to be close to her and care for her. With his presence, Molly got rid of the negativity caused by this Donovan woman and looked relieved and calm. He used to bring that change to her. And he hoped he would get to do it again. Next thing he knew, she was leaving.

No Molly darling. This is not the end of us. We shall see each other really soon. 

Maybe a night visit with takeaway is in order, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one coming right up. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last one for today. I really hope you are enjoying this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The conference was big for Molly's career and she wanted to try her best to impress everyone. Something that wasn't exactly difficult as she was a capable scientist and the best in her field. So, after a very tiring and trying day, she dragged herself home. Exiting from her blue mini cooper she finally entered her flat.

It was then and there that she got the chance to think about the morning she had. All her thoughts were consumed by Jonathan.

Jonathan. Why would he show up now? And all the talk about being forgotten? What was that all about? At least, she had to admit that he looked good. More than good, rather. Extremely good didn't do him justice. He was sex on legs. More so than Sherlock. 

And there goes her relaxing evening. Molly couldn't stop thinking about him. She loved Jonathan. Always did and always would. Was he married by now? Of course, he would find someone. Men like him didn't last for long. And she was plain Molly Hooper. And he was drop dead gorgeous. But the thing was that Molly found him irresistible even when he had blonde spaghetti hair and a thin frame. Not very thin but he was so bulky now with all that muscle from the military.

The doorbell rang. Who could this be? If it Sherlock like the other day she would curse at him and closed the door to his face. Her last day off was spent in the lab doing tests for a case of Sherlock and Lestrade's.

She opened the door without looking, expecting the tall detective. But another man was looking at her from the other side of her door.

Of course, it would be Jonathan. In her home. Stepping currently on her doctor who doormat. They used to watch it together. But then he left. And with that in mind, Molly found her voice.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" she asked.

"A little birdy told me. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with a boyish smile. That fucker, she thought.

"Not particularly. You left me. So, I'll ask again. What do you want and what are you doing here?"

"Could we, maybe, move our conversation inside? I wouldn't want to create a scene here."

Molly seeing his logic opened the door and stepped inside to let him in. He passed her and momentarily cut on his scent. It was different than she remembered. It was more masculine now, something to do with an expensive cologne.

Looking him over she appreciated his outfit. While he was drop dead sexy in the morning he looked more comfortable now in black skinny jeans and a baby blue shirt. Did he specifically choose that shirt because she knew she liked it? Molly knew she was reading into this too much so she let it go. He was, however, caring a takeaway bag from her favorite restaurant. How did he know? This was getting creepier by the second.

"We're in. Now talk." was what followed the front door closing and Molly crossing her hands under her chest. She was still wearing her fitting black dress minus the kitten heels and the red jacket. Thank god!

"You haven't seen me in ten years and that's your reaction?" Jonathan said with genuine pain lacing his voice and facial expression.

"What did you expect? You said you loved me but needed to leave. You said you loved me and that we'd communicate regularly but after a while, you stopped responding to my letters. I thought something had happened to you. But I looked and asked around and I learned that you refused to receive any letter or call from me. And so I stopped, Jonathan. I stopped. It pained me to do it but I did. I stopped." 

A pregnant pause followed with Jonathan looking at Molly's warm brown carpet in shame and guilt.

"So after basically breaking up with me without having the decency to tell me you expected me to receive you with open arms?!" she shouted. "I'd love to be able to do that but I-I can't Jonathan." she turned around hoping to cover the sobs caged in her. She had to say it aloud to him in order to be free of all these unresolved feeling. She simply had to.

"Molly..." he felt burnt after uttering her name in her presence after all this time. "I'm sorry. S-So sorry, my love." he said apologetically. He raised his eyes and Molly gasped seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Red bloodshot eyes staring back at her. She wanted to put her arms around him and stop the sorrow and pain that he seemed to be drowned in and comfort him. Could she?

"Please give a chance. Please, Molly. I beg you to give us another chance. I'm so sorry I left. I have so many regrets but my biggest one is leaving you. I love you so much! I still do. But I was blinded by grief for my father. I thought that the military would stop the pain in my heart. I really thought I could do it. Have you here and being there... But I couldn't do that to you. No. I was selfish to be dragging you along. So I thought that stopping all contact was for the best."

Jonathan was all out now. The crying turn to sobbing. He left the takeaway bag he was holding gently on the ground and let himself rest on a chair nearby. His hands covered his tearing face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he was saying again and again into his hands.

That didn't last long as Molly ripped them from their resting place and replaced them with her chest. She went to hug him. She never could stand his pain.

He was surprised by her sudden embrace but hugged her back instantly. His face nestled in her neck, covered by her ginger tresses.

Molly hugged him with all her might as did he. She comforted him by rubbing circles on his back and kissing his blond curls. As his crying increased the young woman started whispering sweet nothings in his ears reassuring him of her presence.

A new path appeared before Molly. Would she take it or not? That same path had led her once in a very dark place but now with Jonathan by her side maybe things would change for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I'll post some more. 
> 
> Till then,  
> Andriana, Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's the first chapter. I don't know if you like this at all but I've written  
> some chapters so you'll get more whether you want to or not. :) I really hope you  
> like this. It's my baby. Thanks. Reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> Andriana, Greece


End file.
